An Original Love Story
by TVDisKiller
Summary: There's a new threat against Elena. Damon gets caught in the middle and Elijah steps in to save the day. Damon and Elijah explore their attraction to one another and struggle with the implications and complications of what it means to feel love.
1. Chapter 1: The Rescue

Damon spat out blood screaming in agony as yet another vervain soaked stake pierced his skin. Hanging suspended from a tree branch by his arms, blood pooled on the ground under Damon's feet, his blood spilling from the numerous stakes that were imbedded in his body. Damon felt completely defenceless watching his four torturers circle around him like vultures. No longer capable of holding his head up, Damon's chin pressed into his chest as he struggled to remain conscious.

"Tell us where to find the Petrova doppelganger or the next stake is going through your heart!" yelled one of the vampires as he positioned himself directly in front of Damon.

Damon lifted his head weakly, intending to tell his attacker to go to hell, when he was distracted by a sudden blur in his line of vision. Before Damon could register what was happening his tormentors were dead and the rope above him snapped. Damon held his breath expecting to hit the ground hard, but before he could fall he felt hands on either side of his body, suspending his weight.

Damon fought to open his eyes as his body was slowly lowered to the ground. Damon groaned in discomfort before he felt a hand cup his face, slowly lifting his head off the ground. Damon pressed his head into the comforting hand and focused his eyes. As Damon's icy blue eyes met Elijah's warm chocolate brown eyes, a wave of relief spread through his body. He instantly felt safe. Damon sighed, allowing his body to relax.

Damon and Elijah stared at each other intently for a moment before a small smile played across Elijah's lips. Elijah had always considered Damon an attractive man but as he lay helpless on the ground with his head supported by Elijah's hand, Elijah found himself reconsidering his prior assessment. Damon was more than merely attractive, he was beautiful. Elijah's smile broadened as he shook his head slightly at his thoughts. Damon was a total mess, nothing like his normal immaculate self. His face was paler than usual, his hair muddled, and blood stained his lips and the left corner of his mouth. Yet somehow his fragile and vulnerable state only seemed to add to his attractiveness.

Elijah was aware that Damon had been trying to get his attention from the moment he pulled the dagger out of Elijah's chest. It started with the note Damon left in his pocket, complete with hugs and kisses. Then came the flirtatious comments; from Damon causally mentioning that Elijah was his favourite Original to complimenting Elijah on his new look. Damon efforts intensified the night Klaus had arranged dinner with the brothers under the pretence of negotiating a truce. Throughout the dinner, Damon smirked suggestively at Elijah and even went so far as to wink at him from across the table.

Elijah simply ignored Damon's advances suspecting that he was merely playing one of his little games. But now, as he took the time to examine Damon's expression as he stared back at him in the moonlight, Elijah was no longer so sure. Regardless of the intention behind his actions, it seemed that Damon had succeeded with his efforts. Damon had Elijah's full attention now.

Damon blinked a few times as he began to lose the battle to stay awake. The fluttering of Damon's long lashes drew Elijah's mind back into focus. Elijah slowly lowered Damon's head to the ground and began to pull out the imbedded stakes. As Damon cried out, his body contorting with pain, Elijah found himself feeling strangely protective and regretted killing Damon's attackers as swiftly as he had.

When the stakes were removed, Elijah knelt down beside Damon's head. He wrapped his right arm under and around Damon's shoulders and lifted him up slowing, using the crock of his arm to support his head. He then bit into his left wrist and placed it against Damon's mouth. Damon hesitated for a brief moment before spreading his mouth over the open cuts on Elijah's wrist. When he began to drink, Elijah noticed that rather than biting into his wrist Damon was slowly sucking the blood from the cuts. Elijah tightened his hold of Damon and closed his eyes as he felt Damon's lips against his skin.

The thick, warm liquid was like nothing Damon had ever tasted before. As it ran across his tongue and down this throat Damon felt an overwhelming sensation that was more intense than the first time he drank human blood. Damon was only able to swallow a few drops, before his body fought against him trying to cough it back up. Damon removed his lips from Elijah's wrist and took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm his body.

Giving up the struggle to stay conscious, Damon allowed his eyes to drift shut while rolling his body further into Elijah's arms. Elijah gently picked up Damon, holding his head and shoulders tight against his body before taking off at vampire speed out of the woods.


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

Damon woke to find he was lying on a large comfortable bed. He jumped up with a start into a sitting position when he released that he didn't recognise his surroundings. In a flash, Elijah appeared beside the bed. As Damon locked eyes with Elijah he slowly began to recall what had happened. He was jumped by four vampires outside the grill before being tied up to a tree and tortured for Elena's location. Then Elijah appeared.

"Stefan", Damon said quietly almost to himself.

"I've spoken with Stefan. He knows you're safe and that you are with me", Elijah replied.

Damon clutched his side and groaned, his body reminding him that he was still weak and wounded. Noticing Damon's obvious discomfort, Elijah placed his hands on Damon's shoulders and lightly pushed him back against the bed. He turned to the bedside table, picked up a blood bag and offered it to Damon. Damon looked at Elijah, slightly confused before accepting it.

"I don't understand", was all Damon could think to say before he slowly started to drink the blood, using a plastic tube from the bag as a straw.

"I went to the boarding house to inform you and your brother of a new threat against Elena. I was there when Alaric called Stefan. He witnessed the attack on you outside the grill", Elijah explained.

"What threat?" Damon asked as he hungrily drank from the blood bag.

"An old rival of Klaus is offering a reward for the capture and safe delivery of the Petrova doppelganger", Elijah replied. He paused briefly, allowing Damon to process what he had just said before he continued.

"Somehow he discovered the Sun and the Moon curse was a fraud fabricated by Klaus for his own gain. He is aware that Klaus used blood from the Petrova doppelganger to become a vampire werewolf hybrid and that he requires the doppelganger's blood to create and sire a new race of hybrids. The only thing that he doesn't seem to know is the identity of the doppelganger".

"How did he find out?" Damon asked, alarmed by this new development.

"I can't be sure, but I have my suspicions", Elijah answered, giving Damon a considered look.

"Katherine", Damon said almost beneath his breath as he thought out loud.

Noticing that Damon had finished the blood, Elijah took the empty bag while handing him another one.

"Now that Elena has a price on her head, vampire and werewolf mercenaries alike will be scrabbling to find her. The vampires that attacked you were bounty hunters. Luckily for you they were easy to track", Elijah said with a small smile.

"How did they know to come after me?" Damon asked as he struggled to drink the second bag of blood. Now that he had fed, he found that he was feeling sleepy.

"Quite a few people are aware of Katerina's relationship with the Salvatore brothers. They could have surmised that due to your past relationship with her that you may know the identity of her descendent", Elijah offered as a suggestion.

Damon nodded his head weakly, lowering the half finished blood bag from his lips and resting it against his chest. Elijah tilted his head to the side as he watched Damon. Elijah then placed his hand over the hand Damon was holding the blood bag and gently guided it back up to his lips. Damon turned his head and looked at Elijah with tired eyes.

"Drink", Elijah said softly, his hand still over Damon's.

Damon moved the straw back in his mouth and slowly drank more blood. Elijah watched Damon quietly for a minute before moving his hand away and heading towards the bathroom. Damon felt his eyes drift shut as he heard the sound of the water running in the shower.

20 minutes later, Elijah walked out of the bathroom rubbing a towel over his wet hair. He was barefoot, wearing grey sweatpants and a white sleeveless top. He placed the wet towel over the back of a chair before walking over to check on Damon.

Elijah sat down on the bed beside Damon and couldn't help but smile as he looked down. Damon had fallen asleep with the straw of the blood bag still at his lips. Elijah chuckled quietly at how sweet Damon looked lying there fast asleep like a little baby with his bottle. Careful not to wake him, Elijah gently moved the blood bag away from Damon and placed it on the bedside table.

After a moment Elijah found himself lightly stroking the strands of hair near Damon's forehead. Damon slowly turned his head towards his fingers and sleepily looked up at Elijah with shinning blue eyes. Elijah thought that he should probably stop playing with Damon's hair but found that he didn't want to. As Damon clearly didn't seem to object, Elijah continued.

Damon watched Elijah with a small, almost shy smile. Instead of feeling awkward, Damon felt flattered. The affectionate and tender side to Elijah was a complete surprise to Damon. Not only had Damon not expected it, he never imagined that Elijah would consider him worthy of his attention. It made Damon feel special and it had been a long time since someone had made him feel that way.

Elijah had intrigued Damon since Damon discovered that Elijah had survived being impaled against a wall directly through his heart. At first Damon thought that he was merely impressed by Elijah's power and grace. Elijah was handsome, elegant and always in complete control, traits that Damon admired. The last of which, he aspired to one day master himself.

Damon realised he felt more than admiration the day Elijah appeared at the boarding house just in time to save his life, when Jules and her werewolf pose were about to kill him. Elijah looked dashing in his tailored suit as he casually leant against the doorway of the study. Watching Elijah in action while he ripped out the hearts of three werewolves and snapped the neck of his torturer was incredible. When Elijah killed he exuded hardly any effort, his economy of movement was truly a sight to behold.

But the moment that caught Damon's attention and his breath was when Elijah freed the chains restraining him to his chair, inadvertently pulling up Damon's shirt and exposing his abs in the process. Damon would never forget how totally hot Elijah looked as he stared down at him, with his hair slightly in his eyes, smugly pointing out how many times he had saved his life.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked softly, drawing Damon away from his thoughts.

"Better", Damon replied with small smile.

Right as Elijah noticed that Damon was starting to look very much awake he felt a flat papery object in Damon's hair. Elijah dug his fingers a little deeper into Damon's hair and pulled out a small leaf. With a board smile Elijah held the leaf out, showing it to Damon.

"Perhaps you should take a shower?" Elijah suggests, still smiling while raising one eyebrow.

"I think that's a good idea", Damon responded as he slowly raised the top half of his body off the bed.

Elijah got off the bed and walked towards the cupboard. He pulled out another pair of sweatpants and a light grey cotton t-shirt. Damon got up and stood beside the bed looking down at the white sheets stained with his blood.

"I messed up your sheets", Damon announced apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. Blood stains are occupational hazards for vampires", Elijah responded as he walked over to where Damon was standing.

"There are clean towels in the bathroom", Elijah said as handed him the clothes.

Damon smiled as he took the clean clothes and then made his way to the bathroom. When he got to the bathroom door he turned around to survey the room. It looked like they were in an old log cabin but one that was equipped with all the modern day comforts. The bedroom was large yet its wooden walls and rug covered floor made it feel cosy. A large bed was on one side of the room. Opposite was a door leading to the bathroom. On the other side there were bookshelves against the walls, a big leather couch and a coffee table. In front was an old fashion fireplace. It was really very beautiful.

"What is this place?" Damon asked approvingly.

"It's where I stay when I visit the area. As you know, I grew up around here", Elijah answered with a nostalgic smile. "It's hard to find if you don't know where to look", he added while raising one eyebrow.

Damon gave Elijah another smile before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Damon had always known there was more to Elijah but he never would have guessed that almost getting killed by some hapless bounty hunters would lead to him learning more about the man who had intrigued for so long.


	3. Chapter 3: Bedtime

While Damon was showering, Elijah stripped the bloodied covers and the sheets off the bed. Elijah had just finished replacing the bed covers when Damon re-entered the room.

Damon stood by the bathroom door and looked at Elijah standing near the bed. He suddenly felt nervous. Not wanting to allow his nerves to get the better of him, Damon took a few tentative steps towards Elijah. He only got halfway before he stopped, silently cursing himself as he fought hard to gain control of his rising heartbeat. Damon didn't want Elijah to know the effect he was having on him.

Elijah smiled, admiring how Damon looked with glistening wet hair. Seeing Damon wearing his clothes also triggered his possessive side in a way that Elijah hadn't expected. Elijah walked the few remaining steps between them and stood in front of Damon. He paused briefly before taking another step forward, standing a few inches away from Damon. Elijah tilted his head to the side before he slowly lowered his head towards Damon's neck and inhaled deeply.

"You smell… clean", Elijah spoke softly, barely an inch away from Damon's ear.

"I smell like you", Damon responded, calling him out. Damon was more than aware that using his shower products and wearing his clothes had inadvertently covered him in Elijah's scent.

Elijah lent back to face Damon, before stepping away slightly to increase the space between them. Elijah could tell that he was making Damon uncomfortable; Damon's accelerated heartbeat giving him away despite his obvious attempts at trying to hide it. Normally Elijah went out of his way to inspire that reaction in people, but for some reason he didn't like that his close proximity was that effect having on Damon.

"All healed?" Elijah asked, attempting to ease the tense atmosphere.

"Yeah, but I'm still sore", Damon replied honestly, rubbing his hand over his stomach.

"I can help with that", Elijah offered, a sly smirk appearing on his face as his eyebrows rose suggestively.

"Oh yeah. How exactly?" Damon asked as he smirked back, finding it amusing being on the receiving end of a flirtatious comment for a change.

"With my blood", Elijah answered, his eyes narrowing as he waited to see Damon's reaction.

Damon's lips parted slightly as he took a deep breath. His eyes widened as he remembered how it had felt the last time he drank Elijah's blood. Elijah's smirk turned into a satisfied smile as he watched the look of want on Damon's face.

"It's best that you are lying down when you consume my blood. The effect can be quite… intense", Elijah said as he kept his tone even, the glint in his eyes harder to conceal.

A massive smile formed across Damon's face. Elijah had completely set him up to get him into bed. Damon chuckled lightly while shaking his head. He was impressed at how well Elijah had played him. It wasn't often that the player got played, Damon thought to himself as he smiled at Elijah knowingly.

Damon took a moment to consider how best to respond. He decided to go against his natural instincts and not make a smartarse comment. Instead he let his eyes travel down the length of Elijah's body and back up again as he tilted his head slightly to the side. He gave Elijah a crocked little grin, while raising his eyebrows and fluttering his eyelids flirtatiously. Damon's signature look was all the answer Elijah needed.

"Shall we?" Elijah said, motioning Damon to join him as he walked back over to the bed.

Damon waited a few seconds before following. Elijah stopped by the bedside table and switched on the lamp. He then walked to the centre of the room and turned off the main light. As Elijah made his way back to the bed, Damon pulled back the covers and got in. Elijah watched as Damon shifted to the far side of the bed, leaving the covers open and enough space for him to get in. Damon rolled to his side to face Elijah, propping himself up by bending his arm at the elbow and resting his head against his hand.

Elijah hesitated slightly confused as he tried to understand where the apprehension had come from that was now evident across Damon's face. It seemed strange to Elijah, especially considering how cocky Damon had been just a few moments before. Elijah decided to shrug off Damon's change in demeanour, putting it down to the anticipation of drinking his blood. He got into the bed beside Damon and lay on his back. Elijah pulled the covers up loosely around his waist before turning his head to the side to face Damon.

"You have a choice, wrist or neck?" Elijah asked calmly, deciding the best way to put Damon at ease was to allow him to set the pace.

Damon's smile returned as he instantly realised what Elijah was up to. Damon had always known that Elijah was gentleman, but he never appreciated how deep that quality ran in him until that moment. Elijah's gesture was the reassurance Damon needed that he was making the right decision getting involved with Elijah.

"Neck", Damon answered confidently.

Damon slowly moved closer until the side of his body was right up against Elijah's. Damon lifted the top half of his body, placed his hands and forearms on either side of Elijah and hovered directly above him. Damon and Elijah smiled at each other briefly before Elijah turned his head to the right revealing the white flesh of his neck. Damon moved his head to the left side of Elijah's neck and allowed his body to move downwards until he was lightly lying across Elijah's chest.

Damon slowly ghosted his mouth down Elijah's neck until he found the spot on his jugular he wanted to bite. Damon lightly grazed his lips against the sensitive skin, seeking permission to continue. Elijah responded by gently placing his arms around Damon's torso and pulling him in closer to his chest.

Damon softy kissed Elijah's neck before spread his mouth open and positioning his fangs over the vein. Damon bit into his neck so gently Elijah barely felt Damon's teeth pierce his skin. Damon slowly sucked the spot he had bitten, sending a shiver down Elijah's spine. Damon waited for the blood to fill his mouth before he moved his lips away and swallowed.

Damon took a moment to savour the rich, fragrant taste of the blood. Not wanting to waste a drop, Damon delicately licked away the stay stains of blood from the incisions points until the wounds were healed. When Elijah's skin was back to normal, Damon placed another soft kiss on Elijah's neck before closing his eyes and allowing his body to rest completely against Elijah.

As the blood worked its way through his system, Damon felt his eyes roll back into his head under his closed eyelids. Damon pressed his face into the skin between Elijah's neck and shoulder as he felt Elijah's hand stroke the hair on the back of his head. Damon started to breathe heavily as his blood began to pulsate through his body. As the pulsating sensation reached the tips of his fingers and toes, Damon felt his blood begin to warm up. Damon fluttered his eyelids against Elijah's skin as he felt colour return to his cheeks and his lips swell. The warmth spreading through his body making him feel alive in a way he hadn't felt since he was human.

Less than a minute later Damon felt his body slowly start returning to normal. As the warm sensation left his system and his blood cooled, Damon's body began to shiver slightly. Feeling his body shake, Elijah tightened his hold of Damon while his body temperature slowly readjusted.

When Damon felt he had control of his body again, he moved his arms onto Elijah's chest and slowly lifted up his head and shoulders. Elijah smiled as he watched Damon stare down at him with half closed eyes and a relaxed smile on his face.

Elijah gently pulled Damon back down against his body before rolling them both onto their sides. Elijah placed one arm under Damon's neck pillowing his head and wrapped the other tightly around his waist. Lying face to face, they stared at one another for a moment before their heads simultaneously moved forward. When their lips met, the kiss was soft and tender. After a lingering moment they slowly pulled away from each other.

They stared at each other in silent contemplation before Elijah leant in and kissed Damon again, just as before. Elijah then kissed Damon's top and bottom lips separately enjoying how soft they felt. Damon slowly deepened the kiss when he felt Elijah's lips part under his by lightly stoking Elijah's tongue with his own.

Elijah was amazed by how sensual Damon's tender caressing tongue and soft gentle lips felt as they continued to kiss. Kissing Damon felt wonderfully different, compared to the bruising force and fight for dominance kisses he had shared with other men in the past.

When they naturally pulled away from each other, Elijah was relieved to find that Damon looked just as court up in the intimacy of the moment as he felt. As they smiled at one another, Elijah soon noticed that Damon was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"You need to rest", Elijah said, speaking softly. Elijah knew that Damon's drowsiness was an after effect of drinking his blood.

"Come here". Elijah added a few second later before he rolled on to his back, pulling Damon with him. Elijah positioned Damon's head against his chest, holding him close.

"I'm fine. I'm not tired", Damon protested weakly while secretly enjoying how Elijah's fingers felt as they lightly stoked the hair on the back of his head.

"For once in your life Damon, don't argue", Elijah replied, the small smile on his lips evident in his voice.

Feeling warm and safe in Elijah's arms, Damon decided to humour Elijah and allow himself be cuddled for a little while. Despite his intentions, soon after he closed his eyes and relaxed Damon fell fast asleep.

Elijah smiled to himself as he heard the sound of Damon's breathing change. He had held Damon for barely a minute before he had fallen asleep. Elijah reached over to the bedside table and switched off the lamp before pulling up the bed covers over their bodies. He wrapped his arms around Damon, kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes.

When Elijah had woken up that day the possibility never entered his mind that he would end the night cradling Damon Salvatore against his chest. Now however, falling asleep with Damon in his arms, felt like the most natural thing in the world.


	4. Chapter 4: The Admission

Elijah stirred, slowly waking up from a deep sleep. Feeling completely relaxed and slightly groggy, Elijah was momentarily confused when he felt the sleeping body pressed up against him. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked down to his chest. When he caught a glimpse of raven black hair he sighed and allowed his head to fall back to its original position, resting comfortably above Damon's head.

They had both rolled on their sides in their sleep. Elijah's right arm lay across the bed, the top of Damon's head resting on his shoulder. Damon had buried his face into Elijah's body, his forehead resting against Elijah's chest just below his chin. Damon's arm was wrapped tightly around Elijah's waist, while Elijah's arm was draped across Damon's back and shoulders. Their legs entwined.

Elijah smiled to himself. It had been a long time since he had woken up with someone in his bed and even longer with someone in his arms. Aware that Damon was still fast asleep, Elijah decided to take a moment to study the sleeping form that was currently tangled around his body.

Elijah carefully pulled his head and chest away, just enough to allow him to look down at Damon's face. Damon's shinny black hair was tousled, his dark eyebrows and long lashes contrasting beautifully with his porcelain white skin. Every detail of his face was faultless. From his cheekbones and jaw line, to the delicate features of his perfect nose, full lips and small ears. Damon truly was beautiful.

Noticing how content Damon looked fast asleep in his arms triggered a strong feeling of protectiveness deep within Elijah. Even more overwhelming however, was the growing sense of possessiveness he felt towards Damon. It was then that Elijah realised that his attraction to Damon was more than physical. Elijah didn't just want to possess Damon sexually; Elijah wanted to keep Damon safe because he wanted Damon to belong to him and no one else.

His primal urges awakened, Elijah pulled Damon closer to his body into a tight embrace. Elijah nuzzled his face into the silky hair on top of Damon's head as he tilted Damon's head with his hand, pressing Damon's cheek into his chest. Elijah placed his other hand on Damon's hip and pulled him close against his body. Elijah arousal grew as he felt Damon's morning erection press against his thigh.

As Damon began to stir in his arms, Elijah found that he didn't want to relax his hold right away. Elijah held Damon tightly for a few seconds longer, wanting Damon to feel the sense of ownership he felt over him, before he loosened his grip.

Instead of pulling away, Damon allowed himself to be held for a moment longer. Damon smiled against Elijah's chest, enjoying the feel of Elijah's nose and lips in his hair and the way his fingers were lightly stoking his hip. When he felt like he'd woken up, Damon moved his head away from Elijah's chest and lengthened his body until he was face to face with Elijah.

Damon looked at Elijah with sparkling, lust filled eyes. His mouth hung open slightly, the corners curving into an appreciative smile as he noticed how sexy Elijah looked. Elijah's normally perfect hair was ruffled and that his large eyes were a honey brown colour in the morning light.

Damon brought his hand up to Elijah face and lightly traced the outline of Elijah's raw with his fingers. When he reached Elijah's chiselled chin, Damon leaned in and placed an open mouth kiss on his lips. Without removing his mouth, Damon teased Elijah's lips with his tongue before slowly devouring his mouth with deep passionate kisses. Lost in sensation of Damon's lips against his, it took Elijah a moment to notice that Damon had pressed their hips together and was slowly grinding himself against him. A short time later, Damon stilled his movements and pulled away slightly, looking at Elijah with a satisfied grin.

"Good morning", Damon announced as he stared at Elijah's dazed expression.

Noticing how pleased with himself Damon looked, Elijah leant in and claimed his lips in another passionate kiss. Elijah ended the kiss by seductively sucking Damon's entire bottom lip before slowly pulling away with his lip still in his mouth.

"Good morning". Elijah replied, with an equally sly smirk.

Aching to possess him fully, Elijah pulled Damon into a series of heated kisses. Wrapping his arms tightly around Damon's back, Elijah rolled them both until he was on to the top of Damon. He moved his arms from under Damon and placed his hands on either side of Damon's head. Elijah pushed his full weight down into Damon's body, hearing him moan slightly against his mouth as they continued to kiss.

Damon's hands ran over Elijah's shoulders and back, before they travelled down to the sides of his hips. As Damon's hands slowly started to caress the firm muscles of his bottom, Elijah rubbed his hips into Damon. Elijah felt Damon's body rock under him in response.

Elijah broke away from Damon's mouth, kissing along his jaw and down to the soft skin of Damon's neck. Elijah placed soft kisses all over his neck, teasing Damon with his lips, tongue and teeth. His excitement growing, Elijah bit down gently on Damon's neck with blunt teeth as he grabbed the hem of the t-shirt Damon was wearing. Just as Elijah was about to pull up Damon's t-shirt he felt Damon's arms suddenly shoot up over his head and his body still and stiffen under him.

Confused Elijah ceased his assault on Damon's neck and rested his head in the crock of Damon's shoulder. As he tried to calm himself, Elijah listened to Damon's rapid breathing and realised that Damon's heartbeat was racing not in excitement, but in fear.

Elijah moved his hands to either side of Damon's head and pulled himself up. His confusion about what had happened intensified as he looked down at the anguished expression on Damon's face. Damon was lying completely still, with his head back against the bed and his hands in his hair. Damon's pale blue eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling, refusing to make eye contact. Elijah rolled off Damon and created some space between their bodies. Turning on his side, Elijah watched Damon silently while he waited for him to calm down.

After a few minutes Damon's breathing returned to normal and his body relaxed. Suddenly aware that Elijah was staring at him, Damon covered his face with his hands in a childish attempt to hide. Knowing that he owed Elijah an explanation, Damon slowly lowered his hands and he turned his head to the side to face Elijah. The anxiety and embarrassment he felt was written all over his face.

Damon's expression instantly triggered Elijah's protective side. Elijah reached across to Damon, placed his hand on Damon's waist and gently pulled him on to his side. Even though they were lying side by side, Damon found that he couldn't meet Elijah's eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Elijah asked softly, as he rubbed his hand over the side of Damon's body.

"Were you worried that I was going to hurt you?" Elijah asked seriously after a little time had past and Damon still hadn't answered.

Elijah thought the only logical explanation behind Damon's sudden reversal of mood was that he had inadvertently scared Damon. That he had have been more forceful than he realised when he was play biting Damon's neck and that's why Damon panicked.

"No. It's not that", Damon replied quietly.

"Then what is it?" Elijah asked encouragingly, even though he was visibly confused.

Damon tilted his head down further towards the bed, his eyebrows furrowed. Damon's reluctance to answer his questions only served to make Elijah more curious.

"Talk to me", Elijah said as he gently placed his hand under Damon's chin, tilting his head up until it was once again level with his.

Damon looked at Elijah, a worried crease between his eyebrows. Elijah could tell that Damon wanted to tell him why he had panicked, he just didn't know how.

It suddenly occurred to Elijah that perhaps the reason Damon couldn't confide in him was because he 'himself' was the problem. Processing the thought further, Elijah could understand why Damon may have felt intimidated and had second thoughts. It wasn't like they were on equal footing. Elijah was an Original, the oldest Original at that.

Regardless of his reasons, Elijah knew Damon having doubts wouldn't change anything. Elijah had already decided he wanted Damon and Elijah was accustomed to getting what he wanted. Persuading Damon just made the game more interesting.

"Is it me?" Elijah asked with a slight look of concern on his face.

The hurt undertone in his voice was just barely detectable, but he knew it was enough for Damon to notice. If one thousand years had taught him anything, it was how to manipulate a situation to achieve his desired outcome.

"No, it's not you. You're awesome", Damon responded reassuringly.

Damon immediately realised he answered too quickly and that he hadn't left himself enough time to think before he spoke. Regretting what he said, Damon rolled on to his stomach and buried his face in the bed embarrassed. When Damon finally turned his head and looked up at Elijah, he frowned when he saw the smug little smile on Elijah's face.

"Awesome?" Elijah asked raising one eyebrow as his smile broadened.

Elijah's reaction made Damon smile despite himself. Damon couldn't help but chuckle when hearing Elijah say the word with his ascent. Deciding to take advantage of the lightened mood, Elijah pulled Damon into his arms and kissed him softly against his lips.

"So tell me Damon, if I'm so 'awesome' what exactly is the problem?" Elijah asked with a smile, jokingly acting more impatient than he actually was.

Damon sighed and shook his head, his smile gone. He looked at Elijah's expectant eyes and decided to come clean. Damon took a deep breath and braced himself before he spoke.

"This is all a little new to me", Damon said visibly embarrassed, hoping it was enough.

"What is?" Elijah asked, still confused.

"Being with a guy", Damon answered, slightly exasperated that he had to say it out loud.

Elijah's confused expression remained intact as his mind processed what Damon had just said. His expression then changed to shock before he shook his head and started to laugh.

"You're not serious?" Elijah asked, his mind refusing to believe Damon's admission.

Damon looked at Elijah with mixture of anger and frustration. He already felt embarrassed enough as it was and now Elijah was laughing at him. As Elijah watched Damon's expression, his smile quickly disappeared.

"You are serious", Elijah said, not bothering to hide the shock he felt.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Damon snapped, clearly annoyed at Elijah's reaction.

"Because you're Damon Salvatore. You portray yourself as someone who has tried every sexual experience imaginable and perhaps a few that aren't", Elijah replied honestly, while trying to keep his response playful.

"Well I haven't", Damon answered angrily. "I like women. I've always liked women".

"If the way a certain part of your body was responding while I was kissing you is any sort of indicator, I think it's safe to say that you also like men." Elijah pointed out as he smirked.

"Or I like a certain man", Damon challenged. His compliment masked slightly by his defiant tone.

Elijah was visibly taken back by Damon's words. He opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again, not quite sure how to respond. Damon's smirk returned as he watched Elijah, pleased that he had momentarily rendered Elijah speechless.

"Just so I'm clear, are you telling me you no experience with men?" Elijah asked after regaining his composure. He refused to accept that he was the first man Damon had ever been attracted to.

"I didn't say that", Damon responded smiling sheepishly, causing Elijah to smile.

"What have you done?" Elijah asked, clearly enjoying the direction the conversation was headed.

"I've kissed guys before… but I didn't really like it. When I've made out with guys, it was hard and rough. It almost felt aggressive, like they had a point to prove", Damon replied.

Damon decided if he was going to talk about this with Elijah he may as well be completely honest and not hold back. Damon looked into Elijah's eyes before he continued.

"It's not like that with you. I like kissing you. It's… hot". Damon added, a small smile playing across his lips.

"Have you done anything else besides kissing?" Elijah asked, raising one eyebrow quizzically.

"I've let guys… you know. Pleasure me", Damon replied coyly, breaking eye contact.

Damon looked up at Elijah with a sly grin when he heard Elijah laughing at his choice of words. Damon had considered using more modern terms to describe what he meant but felt 'suck me off' and 'blowjob' were a little too modern to say to a thousand year old vampire.

"Pleasure you?" Elijah asked forging ignorance, hoping to force Damon to elaborate.

"There are certain things that guys are better at than women. They're more familiar with the equipment. And they're not shy", Damon answered, knowing full well Elijah understood his meaning.

"Have you ever returned the favour?" Elijah asked, very curious to hear his reply.

"I've touched… that and kissing is the sum total of my experience". Damon answered, feeling more relaxed about the conversation than he ever expected.

"I never met a guy I wanted to do anymore with. Until now", Damon added with a genuine smile on his face as he looked at Elijah.

Elijah returned the smile feeling flattered. He also felt aroused by the prospect of what Damon was implying. His was about to let his mind wonder, when a new thought entered his head.

"So nothing has ever happened between you and Alaric Saltzman?" Elijah asked mischievously, watching Damon carefully.

Elijah had always been curious about Damon and Alaric's supposed friendship. They had a strange dynamic. They fought and bickered yet they were also fiercely protective of one another. Elijah suspected that there was more to Damon and Alaric's relationship than just friendship, often wondering if they shared a fondness for more than just bourbon.

"What? No!" Damon answered angrily. "Why would you think that?"

"You do spend a lot of time with him", Elijah continued, as he pressed him further.

"He is my friend. That's all! I mean it's Ric! Come on? His all… stubbly… and furry… and has that musty brut man smell going on. No, definitely not!". Damon said, protesting adamantly.

Elijah couldn't help but laugh out loud at Damon's insistent rambling. His reaction was hilarious. Damon only stopped looking confused and disgusted when he realised that Elijah was laughing at him.

"You weren't being serious", Damon said venomously, giving Elijah an evil look.

"Actually I was, but judging by your reaction it seems I was wrong", Elijah answered still laughing.

"Damn right, you were wrong! You know Ric would be more pissed than me if he found out that anyone thought him and I were… God, I can't even say it", Damon replied indignantly.

"Ok, I get it. You've made your point. I apologise." Elijah replied holding his hands up in mock defeat, indicating he would drop the subject.

When Damon stopped feeling outraged he noticed Elijah's cheeky grin and couldn't help but smile himself. He shook his head at Elijah thinking to himself that he would find a way to wipe that smile off his face soon enough.

"How are you feeling now?" Elijah asked seriously after they both calmed down.

"Better. Now that you know", Damon answered honestly.

"Why didn't you tell me before? You must have realised where this was heading last night. I wasn't being particularly subtle", Elijah asked curiously.

Looking back, Elijah realised that the hints were there. Damon's hesitate and apprehensive behaviour the night before made perfect sense, knowing what he now knew.

"I don't know. I guess I thought that once I got going I'd be ok. But then things got heated and I started thinking that I'd do something and you'd know and that I'd stuff it all up. And I freaked", Damon answered truthfully as Elijah nodded in understanding, listening intently.

"I guess I'm not who you thought I was", Damon continued with a serious expression, after a moment had pasted and they were both silent.

"You're right. You're not." Elijah replied, before he leant in and kissed Damon tenderly.

Elijah pulled Damon a little closer into his arms. He rested his forehead against Damon's and started playing with his hair. Elijah found that the more he discovered about Damon, the more he liked him.

"So what's with your obsession with my hair?" Damon asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"It's silky. It reminds me of a pet cocker spaniel I once owned", Elijah responded wistfully, making Damon laugh.

"I guess I deserved that", Damon said as he continued to smile.

"Yes, you did", Elijah agreed before pulling Damon to his chest and smiling into the hair on top of his head.

Elijah knew there was little use in him trying to anticipant or prepare for what was going to happen between himself and Damon. From the start, everything that had happened had been far from predictable. Elijah realised that moving forward, everything that was going to happen would continue in a similar vein. To Elijah's surprise he found the uncertainty of the situation refreshing as well as exciting. There was one thing that Elijah was certain of however, he was enjoying himself. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard or had as much fun.


End file.
